Aγάπη
by Mabe25Sagi
Summary: Te amo. Eres como una estrella, no como las miles que surcan el firmamento, tú eres especial, que ni los dioses pueden sentirse celosos de ti mi Ganímedes. Te estrecharé en mis brazos hasta el fin de los tiempos, eres mi diamante azul, mi perfecto príncipe de hielo. Todo esto que digo es real... Saint Seiya no me pertenece Temática boys love


**Tengo tiempo que no andaba por aquí, pero he regresado de apoco, aclaro que esta historia también se halla en otra de mis cuentas para que no me acusen de plagio.**

**También aclaro que es temática boyslove.**

* * *

**Breve pensamiento de Milo.**

Dame una oportunidad.

Necesito quererte, necesito mirar tus ojos y encontrar la respuesta que tanto anhelo.

**Narración normal.**

Aquel par de luceros que adornaban su hermoso rostro brillaban cada vez que se lo tropezaba ya sea bajando del templo del patriarca o subiendo desde Aries; el hijo de Ganímedes era inalcanzable para él, una estrella que Zeus, Afrodita o las musas mantenían alejada de él.

Después de tantos años mantenía fresco el hermoso momento cuando lo conoció, el patriarca lo traía de la mano porque era muy tímido.

Y supo que venía de la tierra de los bravos y fieros galos, aquellos hombres que se opusieron a la conquista romana y que preferían morir a ser esclavos de otros. A diferencia del aspirante de Cáncer quién se burló de las cejas del pequeño galo o la aparente apatía del aspirante de Capricornio, él fue el primero que se acercó amistosamente hasta él para estirar su mano y presentarse.

—soy Milo, ¿ cómo te llamas?

El patriarca lo instó con una mirada de confianza, desprendió sus manos de la túnica y despacio se acercó hasta él, su sonrisa fue lo más puro y sincero que vió ese día, ese que nunca olvidaría ni aunque Erebus sumergiera a la tierra en caos y oscuridad eterna.

—Camus, me llamo Camus.

A pesar de que por ahí, los mortales comunes decían que los dos signos poco eran compatibles, Milo rompió esa habladurías de mito y poco a poco se ganó aquel diamante que brillaba bajo aquellos músculos, nervios y venas, un diamante llamado corazón que sólo el afortunado podía tener entre sus manos.

Ni la sombra de la muerte, desolación y traición que se cirnió sobre el santuario aquellos oscuros años minó lo que él sentía por su principe del diamante, cada noche alzaba la mirada y buscaba la constelación de Acuario como recordatorio de que algún día tendría entre sus brazos a su bello guardián.

Y el perfume del amor le fue favorable una tarde cuando el galo arribó a su templo después de no dejarse ver por mucho, engalanado con su armadura tocada por las estrellas, lucía soberbio, altivo. Un soplo de luz en medio de la penumbra del templo a esas horas.

—¡ Hola Milo!—su voz fue un deleite para los oídos de Milo, era como oír un ángel recitándole un poema perdido en las sombras de los tiempos.

— Ca..Camus!—con el corazón pugnando por salir despavorido de su pecho, Milo lo recibió, el galo sonrió apenas al advertir el nerviosismo de aquel guapo muchacho que también le robaba suspiros al alba, al atardecer y al anochecer—¿ qué bueno verte?

—es un placer verte Milo—sus ojos azules cual zafiro recién pulido destilaron calidez, Camus era un ser humano en privado, ante la batalla el Mago de los Hielos bendecido por la diosa Athena.

Milo que hasta ese momento descansaba su espalda contra una columna, abrió la boca, pero las palabras se esfumaron, su cerebro se apagó literalmente, llegando a sentirse gobernado por un hermoso calorcillo en su corazón. Hathor, Eros,Milda entre otros.

El mármol milenario registró sus pasos al principio vacilantes, luego seguros. El acuariano reprimió un suspiro cuando los dedos del contrario rozaron su rostro, la calidez de la piel griega se le antojó única.

—¡ eres tan...!

—si no hubiese nacido para ser un guerrero al servicio de Athena—Milo se perdió en ese acento elegante—diría todo lo que guardo, porque no soy de roca, no somos de roca... tú lo sabes muy bien Milo.

—los dioses a veces son crueles, para ellos somos de paso, efímeros que una vez muertos volvemos a la tierra de donde salimos—Camus asintió de acuerdo—pero a diferencia de nosotros seres temporales, ellos no aman con la intensidad que lo hacemos...

Fue suficiente.

La roca resplandeciente y brillante fue testigo de las confesiones, promesas, miradas, besos y entrega con la que confirmaron lo que quemaba en sus corazones. El escorpión corría tras el copero, el copero bañaba con su cántaro a la criatura que para muchos era terrible y venenosa, para él representaba la grandeza, fuerza, que apareció a defender a Artemisa del gigante Orión.

Cuando la hora de enfrentarse llegó, sus miradas hablaron, aunque la incertidumbre y el desconcierto reinaron entre los pocos que quedaron después de las anteriores batallas, ellos dos entendieron que su deber como guerreros debía ser en primer lugar, sus sentimientos permanecían fijos, frescos, desnudos e inalterables.

—lo entiendo—dijo el griego después de haber comprendido todo, después que se desahogó—iré a...

—falta poco para que mi tiempo finalice—el galo apartó una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos—no olvides todo lo que pasó, vivimos y el destino de esta guerra queda en sus manos...

Marchó seguido de sus dos compañeros, al mirar hacia atrás, vio que él gesticulaba un...

—¡ gracias por entenderlo mi guerrero fiero!

¿ Cuantas veces había muerto y revivido?

En todas esas veces el rostro de Camus estaba presente, con cada último suspiro visualizaba su perfil perfecto, su cabello bailar por gracia de los Anemoi , pero lo que más admiró de él era su gran poder y la hermosa persona que se ocultaba bajo el oro de la armadura y la fachada fría.

Hasta que fue un día cuando en medio de tiras y jalas entre los doce olímpicos, todos ellos regresaron a vivir las vidas que no pudieron tener, los viejos amores revivieron, al igual que las amistades, lo malo fue borrado y los guerreros fueron humanos de nuevo.

Bendecidos por Anteros y Athena, buscaron su propia vida juntos, sin poderes, sin cosmo y sin enemigos que combatir. Ni Paris, ni Atenas, Marsella fue la elegida, donde ese atardecer después de haber llegado a su nuevo hogar degustaron un Pastis en el puerto viejo.

En la noche en una confusión de brazos, piernas y cabellos sudorosos, volvieron a conocerse, los dos bebieron de aquella copa hasta quedar ebrios. Tal como el árbol cuando vuelven a surgir sus verdes hojas, tal como la tierra cuando se regenera después de una tormenta, así ellos reafirmaron lo que sentían.

Podía escribir una crónica de su amor, pero le bastaba con guardar cada momento en su memoria cual tesoro sepultado en la arena y ese francés que le robó el corazón podía dar cuenta de ello.

* * *

**MILO.**

Hoy después de cuarenta y cinco años, sigo amándolo locamente. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de las miradas devoradoras de ciertas mujeres que pasan a su lado, pero recuerdo que su corazón me pertenece y que sólo tiene ojos para mi y se me pasa.

Un viejo atractivo no se encuentra todos los días, mucho menos si es un francés de ojos zafiros, intelectual y a veces gruñón.

—¡ Milo!—llamó mi galo preferido desde afuera de nuestra alcoba—¡ Milooooo!

—ya voy—dije cerrando el cuaderno.

Me echo un vistazo en el espejo, todos estos años no pasan en vano, ni tampoco el sentimiento llamado amor. Estas arrugas son símbolo de una vida bien vivida con altibajos, desatinos, alegrías y apoyo mutuo.

Salgo, alguien habla desde la sala con tono jocoso, mi Camus me observa fascinado e impresionado a la vez que me abraza efusivamente. Su perfume embriaga mis fosas nasales, dulce como su alma, delicioso como sus besos e inolvidable como su sonrisa.

—¡ hey viejos románticos!—esa voz es de Aioria que venía sosteniendo una bandeja con un dulce— estúpido gato inflado como si tú también no fueras de nuestra misma edad, no sé cómo Shaka te soporta.

—eso es un secreto bicho ponzoñoso—respondió dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—no me digas... —sonrió de medio lado mientras Shaka conversa con Camus metros más allá.

Milo dejó que sus propios gestos hablaran por si solos, no necesitaba decir como era su relación de años con Camus, con él había atravesado todos los tipos de amor que existían y que los antiguos clasificaron tan minuciosamente. Con el rejuvenecería, envejecería y miraría cada atardecer cuando caía sobre la tierra confiriendo a la misma tonos amarillentos, con él pasaría sus últimos años hasta cuando la anciana Átropos decidiera cortar el hilo de su vida.

No podía decir que fue desdichado, su propia vida fue resultado de cada decisión directa o indirecta. Sus antiguos compañeros de armas vivían tal como los demás mortales, la deidad que sirvieron hacía tiempo regresó a su mansión olímpica a preparar su regreso del cual faltaban décadas, otra generación llevaba con orgullo las doce armaduras de oro.

—estás tan enamorado de él que no dejas de observarlo—comentó Aioria mirando con devoción a Shaka—tantos años juntos que él ya sabe cuando lo miras y cuando no.

—al igual que tú, Shura y el resto esperé que todo eso terminara para estar en paz...no creí que regresaría a la vida, pero aquí estamos... rememorando nuestra juventud y esperando con calma que nuestras vidas regresen de donde vinieron.

Aioria no dijo nada.

Más tarde cuando Aioria y Shaka se marcharon, Milo buscó el calor de los brazos de su príncipe de diamante, que lo aguardaba paciente tal como todos los días, cada año. Se deslizó suavemente por las sábanas mientras el galo le hacía espacio, enlazó sus manos con las suyas mientras sus ojos se hablaban.

—hoy te veo más guapo—acercó su nariz hasta la contraria—y como siempre ese aroma a vainilla que nunca se desprende de ti.

—es algo que siempre recalcas Milo—a lo lejos se oía un radio que pasaba una melodía, Milo rodeo con sus brazos su cuerpo—hace tiempo creí que el honor de servir a una diosa sería suficiente, pero ahora veo que ha sido contar con su presencia, tu amor y todo que me hable de ti.

Contuvo la respiración ante las líneas, luego suavizó su rostro hasta verse tan joven como ayer.

—desde ese día que entraste a mi templo supe que vendrías a darme tu corazón, quizá suena tonto pero te quise desde siempre—rozó la comisura de su boca hasta detenerse en el centro para obligarle a abrirla—Camus, eres y serás el amor de mi loca vida... las estrellas pueden caerse, los volcanes erupcionar pero siempre te buscaré en cualquier lugar.

¿ Qué más decir cuando todo estaba dicho?

El diamante estaba en las manos correctas, su brillo jamás se opacó ante ninguna otra piedra.

* * *

Dejaré esto y me iré lentamente...

**_Notas:_**

**_Anemoi.- Dioses del viento en la mitología griega que se correspondían con los puntos cardinales y que estaban relacionados con las estaciones y estados metereológicos._**

**_Pastis.- es un anís o licor anisado típico de Marsella con una concentración de entre el 40% y 45 % de alcohol._**

Solo es un oneshot.

Muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
